


The Blue Room

by GraceKnowsIrondad0777



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Irondad, Mind Control, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, only in one chapter, wtf is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceKnowsIrondad0777/pseuds/GraceKnowsIrondad0777
Summary: Febuwhump prompt day one: Mind Control‘’This is it,’’ Tony announced, when the white two-story house came into view. It sat in the middle of a field filled with trees until about thirty feet from the house, where only the occasional fruit plant stood.‘’Sketchy,’’ Peter noted. He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the place. The house wasn’t unkept per se, and neither was the yard. In fact, both were in top condition, as you would expect, considering who had just bought it. Yet it still gave off a sort of scruffy vibe Peter couldn’t put into words.Tony looked too, squinting a little then giving a nod. ‘’Maybe. But it was the only option.’’‘’Sorry,’’ Peter mumbled, guilty now. It couldn’t have been easy to find this place, after all that happened. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to think he didn’t appreciate everything.The man waved him off, knowing the kid never meant to offend. ‘’It’s okay. Let’s just go check it out.’’Or: A haunted house story with a twist or two and our favorite Irondad/Spideyson duo
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all. This is the first fic I'll be posting here, so do not expect top quality. I won't lie, I know absolutely nothing and everything possible all at once as I write this. If you find you do not enjoy it, feel free to write out a long cruel comment-then delete it all and move on. 
> 
> If this chapter is confusing, then I'm doing my job right. It will all come together eventually. Just think of it as practice, to help strengthen you for the evilness that is WandaVision. Confusion confusion confusion, wait that kind of makes se- PLEASE STAND BY.  
> Basically how this is looking so far. 
> 
> And with that, enjoy the first chapter! :D

Gravel popped and flew beneath the wheels as they pulled along the rocky driveway.  They had passed the last gas station fifteen minutes ago, falling off the street onto a  narrow road through the forest.

‘’T his is it,’’ Tony announced, when the white  two-story house came into view. It sat in the middle of a field  filled with trees until about thirty feet from the house, where only the occasional fruit plant stood.

‘’Sketchy,’’ Peter noted. He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the  place. The house wasn’t unkept per  se, and neither was the yard.  In fact, b oth were in top condition, as you would expect, considering who had just bought it. Yet it still gave off a sort of  scruffy vibe Peter couldn’t put into words.

Tony looked too, squinting a little then giving a nod. ‘’ Maybe. But i t was the only option.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Peter mumbled , guilty now. It couldn’t have been easy to find this place, after all that happened. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to think he didn’t appreciate everything.

The man waved him off, knowing the kid never meant to offend. ‘’It’s okay. Let’s just go check it out. ’’

* * *

‘’ The second one,’’ Peter  guessed. He picked up a stack of papers from the assortment of boxes strewn  across the room, setting it aside and reaching back in. ‘’You ’re not allergic to cats.’’

Tony bent over, collecting an  armful of dishes from the box nearest to him. ‘’Correct.  Rhodey and I  snuck one into our dorm at  MIT actually .’’

‘’How did you not get caught?’’ Peter asked. He’d heard of people sneaking hamsters or even mice, but a cat ? That seemed a bit  brave.

‘’ Oh, we did ,’’ the genius chuckled. ‘’ They would’ve done a lot to keep me there though. Really helped them more than  anyone . And  of course, I had money .’’

‘’Money does help,’’ Peter nodded.

‘’You know, they won’t tell you this, but under certain guidelines, pets are technically allowed now.''

Peter laughed. ‘’I’ll keep that in mind.’’ Then, remembering what started the conversation, he  creased  his eyebrows, giving Ton y a look of confusion. ‘’ So if that’s  the lie, then that means you  have dyed your hair blond .  And  you crashed a wedding with  Steve Rodgers?’’

‘’Yes, and yes. We crashed  multiple actually . ’’ He shrugged, but a fond smirk played over his lips, like he was remembering it all. Peter d idn’t blame him. He missed those days too. Who knows when he would get to see any of the team  again. ‘’Hey,’’ Tony called out, gaining  back Peter’s lost attention. As if he knew exactly what the kid was thinking about, he quirked his lips in a small  smile of reassurance. ‘’Your turn now.’’

‘’Right, right, um...’’ Peter thought for a minute, lifting his head from the still mostly packed boxes. ‘’Ok, ok, I have emetophobia, I can’t swim, and I’ve had a crush on Black Widow.’’

‘’The second one, I  hope? Or is it the first?’’

Peter just snorted, shaking his head at the older man. ‘’You can only pick one.’’

‘’All right, all right, I’m sticking with the second one.’’

‘’Wrong.  I really  can’t swim.’’

Tony paused, giving Peter a curious look now. ‘’Then what’s the lie?’’

‘’Never had a crush on Nat.’’ He answered. 

The clouds shifted outside, letting  more light pour through the paned window s.  They were on the first floor, boxes and luggage having been tossed into what would later be the  dining room as soon as they pulled up.

‘’Impossible. Everyone has a crush on Nat.’’

‘’Don’t tell Pepper,’’ Peter joked, then winced when he realized again. ‘’Sorry, I keep forgetting.’’

T ony shook his head, standing up and brushing down his clean shirt.  ‘’Hey,’’ he said, eyes catching sight of the stack of papers Peter’s just tossed aside. Peter stepped away so he could reach for them, eyes lighting up when they were in his hands. ‘’ I used to read the crap out of these things.’’

Peter peered around his shoulder, noticing for the first t ime that the papers were  actually a stack of old comic books.  For some reason he couldn’t picture this man,  eccentric genius and all, devoting time and energy to a simple comic series. Not that he didn’t do normal things, he was still a person after all.  But  he couldn’t imagine fitting comic reading into the college and ... party filled schedule the man had at Peter’s age.

‘’Why don’t  we  take a break here and have some lunch. We can look at these for a little bit if you want,’’ Tony suggested. 

Peter agreed, following Tony outside, where they walked back to the car . A cooler was pulled from the trunk, sandwiches and drinks stacked inside from earlier. They hadn’t set up any furniture yet, mainly because they hadn’t brought any. The single car could only fit so much. But the sun was shining,  warm and welcoming, so Peter requested they eat outside. 

And that’s where they ended up, ten minutes later, on a quilted blanket  spread over the grass. The comics they discov ered were strewn across the blanket in front of them and they flipped through one as they ate.

‘’I have to admit, this is not what I was expecting.’’ Peter declared, about halfway through the story. The main character was a woman around May’s age, and he was only just starting to realize that she was actually the villain. 

‘’ Super-hot female villain,  science, geniuses,  confusing plot,  what  were you expecting? ’’

Peter shrugged, flipping the page. ‘’Something less... ch ildish I guess.’’  He realized right as they left his mouth how rude those words sounded. ‘’N -not,  not childish, I mean, just more mature.’’ In his nervousness, he drew his hand back, knocking his drink over with the gesture. ‘’Crap,’’ he muttered, sitting back as the pink liquid soaked into the  blanket, spreading out towards him until Tony picked  it up.

‘’Relax kid. Go get some towels, there should be a roll on the counter ,’’ he said calmy, setting the glass bottle back upright , only to realize it was pretty much empty and hand it back to Peter. ‘’And go throw that away.’’

With a nod, the kid stood to his feet, apologizes spi lled from his lips until he was more than a few feet away . 

What was wrong with him?  First, he complains about the house -which he knew Tony had lost sleep looking for, then he basically called the man immature and managed to  spill sticky lemonade all over the blanket that had probably belonged to Pepper.

This was only day one out of who knows how many they would spend together. Peter needed to get his act together and he needed to do it quick. Now where were those paper towels?

He hadn’t even thought about how hot it was outside until the air conditioning hit him the second he stepped through the door. Now he spun around, looking lost as his eyes searched the kitchen. It was completely bare; they hadn’t even gone shopping for food yet, Peter realized, scanning the empty counters. It took him a minute, but he found the roll, knocked on its side on one of the higher cabinets. 

Still holding the glass bottle in one hand, he reached up, standing on the tip of his toes and extending his arm out fully.  Just as he suspected, the towels were at least four inches  too high for him.  That was about the difference between him and Tony, who of course wasn’t there, and he wasn’t about to go get him, because that would shatter every bit of  self-confidence he had in him.

So instead, he simply dropped to the balls of his feet and  jumped way higher than he  actually needed to, the roll of t owel s fa lling into his grip just before he came down with a thump against the tile floors. Despite him landing right in front of the kitchen counter,  something  loud beat against the floor towards the room’s  entrance . 

‘’Tony?’’ He called, turning to face it. ‘’ Hey Mr. Stark, I got the towels, but there’s no-’’ Peter’s word s trailed off when he realiz ed the re was nobody there. ‘’trash can.’’  Had he even come inside? He found his eyes wandering with the questio n, spotting the room’s only window where he could just make out the end of their picnic  blanket. 

Unable to tell from there, if the man had ever moved, Peter walked away from the cabinets, heading for the  dining room  where most of the boxes still sat unpacked.  The sound of footsteps ran al ong the floor before he could step in and it o nly registered in his head that the sudden standing of the hairs on his arms were associated with it when he rounded the corne r , standing in  a room that was once again empty.

‘’What the...’’ Was this some sort of joke? Was Tony messing with him? 

Something moved by the doorway, causing Peter to freeze. A sma ll trash can  pushed , slowly into the room with no sign of ever being touched.  Eyes widening, the kid jumped back , the glass bottle he griped dropping from his hands and shattering against the  carpet-less ground.

He paid no mind to the broken shards and bolted out of there fu ll speed, practically flying through the front door when he got to it.

‘’Kid?’’ Tony  stopped him by placing his hands on the kid’s shoulders before they could collide on the porch.  ‘’What’s going on? Are you hurt?’’ He demanded, eyes scanning over him almost fr antically. 

Peter shook his head, breaths still speeding through him. ‘’I’m-I’m fine, but the re, Tony there’s someone in there.’’

‘’Did you see someone?’’

‘’No, I saw something, it just, I don’t, I don’t’’

‘’Hey, hey ,’’ Tony ’s voice dropped as he squeezed Peter’s shoulder until his breathing slowed. ‘’You know there’s  no one in there. It’s not possible.’’ With one hand he lifted the boy ’ s chin so their eyes could meet. ‘’It’s just us,’’ he whispered.

‘’But I- I saw something, I heard something fall, there were footsteps Tony. I thought it was you, then I said something about  a trash can and somehow one just appears. It moved on  its o w n.’’ Peter explained . 

‘ ’ Pete .’’

‘’I know,’’ he sighed. ‘’I know I sound crazy, I just, I really think I heard something.’’

‘’Well, you left the door open when you went in. Whatever you saw was just the breeze. And I know you’re not big  on this house okay, but we haven’t even been here for a day.  Just give it a chance. Can you do that for me?’’

‘’I guess,’’ Peter reasoned, feeling slightly better knowing he’d left the door open, even if he swore, he’d shut it.  The trash can was small, it wasn’t that farfetched to say the wind moved it. 

‘’Good,’’ Tony smiled, tapping his fingers against the kid’s cheek till he gave a small  grin of his own. ‘’Now come help me with this blanket, then we’ll go search this place together. I do believe  you; you know. ’’

Peter stared at the man. 

‘’ There are no people here. But if you sa y you heard something, you can bet your money I’m  gonna figure out what it was.’’

So he didn’t think he was crazy.

‘’I haven’t got any money Mr. Stark.’’ He smirked, following him back to the already drying blanket. It really was hot out there . ‘’And as of now, technically neither do you.’’

‘’I have more than enough for our survival and if circumstances become dire, I’d call for reinforcements before you  came close to starving. Just because it’s not with me, doesn’t mean I don’t have a few tricks up my sleeve  if we ever needed it.’’

‘’I know, I know,’’ Peter chuckled, though it was still reassuring to hear. I t wasn’t that Tony was keeping him in the dark necessarily, but he certainly didn’t feel like he knew a whole lot about how things were going  to work out from here. Like what if one of them got hurt? Or sick or something? How dire did things have to get,  in order for Tony to send the call for help? And what if that  was all it took to ruin everything?

As they walked back in together, arms full of comics, leftover trash and the damp quilt, Tony  brushed his shoulder, reminding him once more, ‘’It’s just us.’’

**Author's Note:**

> All comments will be read with maximum squeals of appreciation. I'd love to hear your thoughts 3 
> 
> There are more chapters to come and I will probably end up filling more of the Febuwhump prompts, but they most likely won't be multi chapter.


End file.
